


Tie Breaker

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Present Tense, Soul Bond, Sparring, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Storms don't do well in calm. Best to provoke them until you get what you need.





	Tie Breaker

There’s something in the air, Loki thinks. That’s what has Thor so agitated. He paces across the floor of Loki’s antechamber like a caged beast. There’s an empty decanter of wine that they already finished, but it won’t hit either of them. They’d both need more, much more, before they would be affected.

The outfit Thor wears is truly a gift. Just his cape and his trousers at this point, his vambraces and boots have been left by Loki’s door. It’s a delicious sight, indeed, to have Thor’s wide chest on display. If he wasn’t acting so petulant, Loki might try to get the rest of him bared. As it is, he’s just pacing like a damned child. Maybe it’s the lack of hunts, the lack of missions, the lack of battles. Things have been too calm, and Thor is a storm. Storms don’t do well in calm.

Maybe he is simply bored. That, at least, Loki can fix. Gladly.

“Brother,” he begins, his voice as velveteen as he can make it, “would you care to spar with me?”

Thor stops where he is and grins, eyes alight. “Yes, we’ve yet to best each other. We should break the tie.”

“Benefits of being masters in different disciplines. Perhaps we should put a wager on this tie breaker.” Loki licks his teeth and lets his eyes rake up and down Thor’s body. His gaze is noticed, then matched.

“What kind of wager?” Thor asks, his words warm from his smile.

“Let’s keep it simple, shall we? The winner gets the other as their prize.” Loki tilts his head to the side as he speaks, pleased when Thor’s eyes snap to his neck.

Thor chuckles, and the air turns charged. “That’s not fair, Loki. Now I don’t know if I want to win or lose.”

Loki takes a long step forward and taps Thor on the chin with one finger. “You always want to win, and if you go easy on me I’ll never forgive you. You know how long my memory is, brother.”

Heat bursts in a wave from Thor’s body, and outside thunder rolls across the skies. “I could never pay you such a disrespect, brother. You’re a worthy adversary, and an even better ally.”

Soft, fluid warmth fills Loki’s chest at the compliment, but he ignores it. Sentiment can wait.

He takes a breath and manifests a double of himself behind his brother. Thor’s eyes turn wild, and he grabs the double by the throat without looking at it. Loki has his daggers in his hands at the same time that Thor grips his hammer. They are so deadly, Loki wonders if they’ll take the tower down around them. How splendid that would be. What beautiful chaos.

Thor has no qualms in killing the double, nor the next he finds. Loki can’t decide if he finds the brutality arousing or frightening. Both, perhaps, would be the best option. After all, Thor is rather terrifying. But so is he.

One dagger slips easily in Thor’s side, another joining it. He leaves them and darts away with a laugh when Thor lashes out at him. Another double lunges toward Thor, landing a solid kick to his ribs. Thor stumbles, knocking over a table, fruit and papers scattering to the floor, and that double meets the same fate as all before him. Loki summons another, this time his lady form. Thor hesitates and both of them laugh at him. Another dagger is lodged into Thor’s body, in a body cavity between his ribs. The double plunges a dagger in Thor’s shoulder and rips it downward. Even this cannot pull the hammer from Thor’s grasp.

Loki paces just out of Thor’s reach and watches as his female double is killed as swiftly as the others. “Will you not yield to me, brother?”

Thor is bloody, but he smiles. He’s still standing, surrender is far off. But then there’s a light in Thor’s eyes. Fuck. Loki moves but—

He screams when lightning strikes him, knocking him to his knees. Dammit.

Another double forms, then another, then another. They all rips into Thor, cutting him open and nearly disemboweling him. Blood spills thick on the carpet and Loki wrinkles his nose at the stench of it. Thor coughs up blood and meets his eyes. They’ll end up killing each other before either yields.

Loki changes tactics. His doubles pull the blades from Thor’s body, more blood flowing freely.

“I will win, brother. You promised me you wouldn’t hold back, but here you are, afraid to injure me.” Loki spits.

Thor strikes the false images down with more lightning that leaves scorch marks on the walls and laughs, spitting blood out on Loki’s floor. “And you’re not afraid to injure me, I see.”

Loki can finally feel his legs again, so he rises and ambles forward until he can clutch Thor’s shoulders. “If you yield to me, brother, you can fuck me.”

A double appears at Thor’s back, lips curling as he whispers, “while I fuck you.”

Thor gives a sharp exhale and drops his hammer, his hands reaching out until his fingers are digging bruises into Loki’s flesh. The storm inside him is rising and Loki will be caught in it.

“If you yield to me, brother,” Thor begins, echoing him, “then you can take a piece of my power and keep it.”

Loki stops, he meets the eyes of his double and then looks back to Thor. “A piece of your power? You swear it?”

“I swear it.” Thor says.

“By the Norns, by your fate.” Loki demands.

“By the Norns and the threads they weave.” Thor promises.

Loki banishes his double and grabs Thor’s face with both hands. “Alright, I yield.”

Thor has learned well. Too well.

They smile at each other and Loki doesn’t hesitate to reach into Thor with his magic and rip at the seiðr within. If there is pain Thor bears it well, he grips Loki harder and pulls him close. It’s intoxicating. Wild and nearly uncontrollable. It seems a miracle that Thor could keep a leash on this kind of power.

Loki wraps himself in the lightning that Thor gives and embeds it deep into his own spirit. Static pricks at his skin and he feels like he’s floating. As though his heart will leave him and become a torrent, pouring his voice and blood down from the heavens.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Thor is already healing, lightning stitching his skin back together.

Loki nods and reaches out with his magic to heal his brother more quickly. They hold each other for the scant minute it takes, and when all wounds are healed Thor kisses him hard.

They break off when Thor decides Loki’s neck will be his next feast.

“Why would you give me this?” Loki asks, turning his head to give Thor whatever he wants.

Thor hums against his skin and bites him.

Loki yanks him back by the hair. “Answer me, Thor.”

A wicked smile pulls at Thor’s lips. “You should have all of me.”

Lightning rolls across Loki’s skin and he can’t tell who’s doing it, but he knows he wants more.

“Then give me all of you.” Loki breathes, trembling at every place where Thor isn’t touching him.

Thor pulls away removes his trousers but leaves the cape. Loki remains still as Thor undresses him next with gentle fingers. Each piece of his clothing is set aside with a softness bordering on reverence. Has Thor ever been this tender?

He has, of course, but not usually when sober.

A warm hand cradles the side of his face, holds him steady as Thor kisses him once more. Loki feels the power he was given buzzing under his skin.

Thor moans and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling them flush together. Loki feels the hard press of Thor’s cock against his belly, rolls his hips to rub himself on Thor’s hip. They rut against each other, pull at each other, beg and plead through grasping hands. Without word or thought they move together to the bed until Thor is laying back on it, his cap fanned out beneath him, his torso covered in dry blood.

Loki runs his fingers across it, then banishes it away with a thought. Thor smiles and spreads his legs. Oh.

A thrill races through Loki’s veins and he drops to his knees, unable to help himself from tasting his brother. The warrior prince of Asgard is absurdly strong, his thighs are each thicker than Loki’s head, and they part so readily for him. Loki licks and kisses Thor’s hole. He doesn’t even have to use his hands with the way Thor holds himself open. Vulnerable. Ready to be used and had.

Thor moans and pushes back against his tongue and that motion, that need snaps Loki’s patience clean apart. He stands and uses seiðr to make Thor loose and wet. Amusement fills Thor’s eyes, the blue of them nearly glowing. Loki grabs the base of his cock and slowly pushes into Thor’s body. The amusement dies off quickly, replaced by a small furrow between Thor’s brows, a parting of his lips, a great shiver that rushes through his entire body when Loki is buried to the root.

They stay still for a moment, then Loki leans in between his brother’s spread legs braces his hands on Thor’s shoulders.

“I love you, Loki.” Thor’s voice comes as a whisper, a confession, as his hands grasp at Loki’s ribs and his ankles lock behind Loki’s back.

Loki digs his fingers into Thor’s muscle and drops his many masks, terrified of the relief that Thor sees his truth.

“And I love you, brother.” He closes his eyes and rolls his hips, pulling out, then sliding back home where he belongs.

Thor gives so easily, more than even the magic has granted. His soul sings inside Loki’s body, living, moving, embracing Loki from within as his body takes all it can. Loki gave in, Loki yielded to his brother, and this is his reward for surrender.

The wet grip of Thor’s body threatens to undo him too quickly, he can’t hold on, doesn’t want to. He wants to be selfish in a way a prince shouldn’t be. Grace be damned. Loki groans and snaps his hips forward with no restraint. Thor can take it. Thor can take everything and give it all back just as easily.

Loki moans and chases the thick pleasure building low in his gut. It pulls him back in with every thrust, his body weighed down by the desire for completion. Thor rubs his sides, moans for him, gasps, rolls into the punishing rhythm while Loki uses him. Their skin slaps together and the bed creaks. Finally Loki opens his eyes again and finds that Thor is staring at him, watching him as he’s watched targets in a hunt or on a field of battle. Single-minded focus to take in every detail because any detail missed could cost him his life. Desperation and determination. All for Loki.

Thor smiles at him and tips his hips up and oh, oh there. Loki moves one hand from Thor’s shoulder to his stomach, giving added leverage to the new angle. He’s close, his skin is on fire, his mind is falling clear of all thought.

He fills his lungs with air until they burn, then holds it, his heart beats in his ears and sweat drips from his nose onto Thor’s stomach. His cock throbs hard, his blood rushes down until he feels so full it hurts, then Thor squeezes him and his knees buckle against the edge of the bed. Everything inside him falls apart as he finishes. A rough shout tears from his throat and his hips still. Thor groans and grabs himself, working himself quickly as Loki fills him.

The doors burst open and two guards rush in. “Highness! We heard a—”

They stop and Loki looks at them over his shoulder, panting, balls emptying. Thor groans as he finishes, hole clenching down on Loki’s softening cock. Loki hisses and turns back to Thor, watching each splash of milky white. He gathers some on two fingers and sucks them clean. The guards leave in a shuffle of tripping steps, the door is shut behind them quietly.

Thor and Loki laugh, still joined. The masks have not gone back up, so Loki draws one of Thor’s legs to his shoulder and kisses the bend of his brother’s knee. Golden, perfect, glorious. Only Thor is worthy to see him like this.

When he slides free his cum is leaking out of Thor’s body, defiling the cape beneath. Thor grins at him like a mischievous child. Loki stands and tips his head back, taking a deep breath. There’s a slight sound of shuffling, then knees hitting the floor. He smiles as he feels kisses pressed to his abdomen.

Loki summons lightning to his fingertips and weaves them into Thor’s hair. “We might still be even, brother. I’m not sure this broke our tie.”

“Oh,” Thor says, lips brushing over Loki’s belly button, “then we should have another bout.”

More kisses trail to the wet root of his cock, and Loki opts to leave his masks off for a while longer. Let Thor know his truth, know him fully in a way no one has since they were children. Loki has had all of Thor in every way, and something tells him that Thor is going to get his fair share out of that deal. Knowing Thor, he’ll take it slowly, and Loki won’t feel like he’s lost anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by [this outfit](http://bourbonbucky.tumblr.com/post/176946919589/milesmoralez-thor-odinson-in-thor-005-fury) from the thor comics bc it's fucking perfect. hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
